The Diary of a Completely Average Girl
by fatcatjack9000
Summary: Lilly's life has been hectic. She's failing classes, breaking curfews with Hannah and thinking about a certain best friend of her's way too often. Will she be able to make it through this year of school, much less the week?
1. You Ruined Everything!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana.

**A/N: **In this one, Jake and Miley are together. Jake never left for Romania. And yes, Lilly's IM is sk9rgrl because I hate when people write it sk8r.

The Diary of a Completely Average Girl

By Lilly Truscott

**Friday**

_6:05 am_

I rolled over in bed. I felt Daisy, my cat, jump off the mattress and run down to the kitchen to get food. I groaned and stepped out of bed.

_6:30 am_

I just finished blow drying my hair from my shower. Make up and clothes next.

_7:30 am_

I headed over to Miley's house for breakfast. I guess it's sort of a tradition. Since my parents are always away on business, I usually go over to her house for breakfast.

"Hey Lilly," Miley greeted me as I skated through the door. She poured us some orange juice.

"Hey Mile-laaaay!" I greeted. Miley laughed and pulled out some milk from the fridge.

"Sorry, dad's away on a Hannah meeting thing, so no pancakes," Miley said. I smiled cheerily anyways.

"It's okay. Anything's better than eating along in that creepy mansion," I said with a shudder. When my dad got a new job, we moved from our smaller house into a huge mansion a couple blocks from Miley's house. Miley's pretty used to it, but I still think it's creepy to be alone in.

"Here," Miley said, motioning towards the array of breakfast foods. I poured out a bowl of cornflakes and put mountains of brown sugar on top. I threw some milk on it all and sat back down at the barstool. Miley shuddered.

"I still don't see how you can put so much sugar on so little cereal," she said. We laughed and scarfed down our breakfast, realizing we were late. Robbie Ray came down the stairs.

"Daddy! I thought you were gone," Miley said. Robbie Ray yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I was, but I came back last night. I'm just tired and jetlagged, bud," Robbie Ray said, patting Miley on the head.

"Off to school, munchkins," Robbie Ray said, pushing the girls out the door.

"Yeah, we don't wanna get a detention," I piped in.

"Did you hear? Dandruff Danny came out of the detention room smelly worse than Uncle Earl did after the squirrel and bean stew!" Miley said. Miley and I squealed as her dad pushed us out the door.

_8:00 am_

The bell rang as Miley and I slid into our seats in homeroom. Fortunately, nothing eventful happened on the way to school, so we weren't late. Mr. Corelli cleared his throat.

"And so I told him that the party was this Saturday, and that if want to stop by he was like, totally welcome to!" Amber gushed. Ashley sighed.

"I wish I was as bold as you," she said dreamily.

"Anyways, did you see what Lindsay was wearing yesterday? Talk about total color clash—," Ashley babbled. Mr. Corelli cleared his throat again. The Snobs kept talking.

"Ashley! Amber!" he barked. The two immediately perked up and sat forward.

"I'm sorry Mr. Corelli, it's just we couldn't contain ourselves! We were so looking forward to your like, lesson today!" Amber 'covered'.

"Detention, both of you, after school," he sighed. The girls shrieked and began whispering furiously about the smell in the detention room. Jake raised his hand.

"Can we continue?" he said, obviously tired of Amber and Ashley's constant babbling. Mr. Corelli nodded.

"As I was saying…"

_12:25 pm_

"I'm free!!!" I said, busting out of the chemistry lab with Sarah. We ran down the hall to the cafeteria and sat down at our group table. Within a couple minutes, Jake, Miley, and the object of my silent affections, Oliver, sat down.

"So, what's new?" Jake asked. Sarah and I immediately started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Oliver asked. Jake raised his eyebrows at us.

"Nothing," we said, trying to refrain our giggling. Miley raised and eyebrow at her. I quickly whispered what happened into her ear. She began laughing instantly but stopped when she saw the boys' crabby faces.

"What happened?" Jake asked, slamming his fork into… something. Miley giggled into her soda.

"You really don't want to know," Sarah said smiling. I laughed into my fruit cup. Jake raised his eyebrows again and flashed one of his award winning smiles.

"Really?" he asked. I shrugged at the girls.

"Can't say we didn't warn him," I said. I finished chewing my watermelon slice and wiped my mouth.

"Well, Ashley got a little to close to the Bunsen burner…" I began. Oliver's face lit up.

"Did her hair catch fire?" he asked.

"Better," Miley, Sarah and I replied.

"Did she explode?" Oliver joked. Miley's face was a mile wide grinning.

"Better," she said. The boys put on their puppy dog faces. I smiled and tried to contain my laughter.

"Ashley leaned over to get some ingredient for a solution we were doing and her water bra exploded," I said calmly. Jake and Oliver blushed and then realized what happened.

"Wait… so her whole shirt's ruined?" Jake asked.

"They're coming, they're coming!" Danny yelled.

"See for yourself," Miley shrugged. Amber and Ashley walked into the room, each wearing an array of hideous lost and found clothing.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT, FREAKS?!?!?!" Amber yelled. The rest of the middle school just shrugged and turned back to their lunches. Jake nearly choked on his milk when he saw the Snobs walk in. Amber was wearing a lime green and murky brown tie dyed shirt, rainbow leggings, a bright red skirt and an electric blue head scarf. Ashley was wearing a black AC/DC baggy shirt and a pink Hello Kitty skirt.

"Ya think it exploded on both of them, or is Amber just trying to blend in?" Miley giggled. We all silenced our giggles as Amber and Ashley walked up to our table.

"Hi Jake," Ashley said dreamily. I fake gagged behind my back and Oliver laughed.

"Hi," Jake said uneasily. He squirmed around a bit and put his arm over Miley's shoulder, clearly showing he was taken. Ashley's face whitened bit Amber stayed strong.

"Wanna go out this Saturday?" she asked him, batting her eyelashes.

"Uh, no, I was gonna go to the movies with Miley," Jake said. Amber and Ashley looked disappointed.

"And err… do you have something in your eye?" Jake asked, motioning to her eyes. She immediately stopped batting them.

"One day you'll be sorry that you dumped me," Amber said.

"He dumped me too!" Ashley whined.

"For that loser!" they said together.

"Oooh! Tsss!" they said, putting their fingers together.

"I've got a finger for you…" I muttered under my breath. Oliver nearly choked on his salad as the two Snobs walked away.

"That was… brilliant," Oliver said grinning.

"I try," I said in a snob voice. _I love to hear him laugh…_

"Ooops! I told Mr. Lawler that I'd help him with some organizing. Gotta run," Sarah said. She scarfed down the rest of her macaroni and cheese and ran down the hallway.

"Oh yeah, and I was going to see if I could check out some stuff on the web for a project," Miley said. She quickly kissed Jake on the cheek and scurried out of the room before anyone noticed.

"And Tony the Janitor," Jake said in a tough New York accent, "Says I can share my locker with Miley for the time being, so I have to go move my stuff," Jake said. He took his tray and dumped it in the bin and walked out of the cafeteria.

"So… how's life?" Oliver asked uneasily.

"Good, good," I said, nodding. Just then, the bell rang. I shot up from my seat and dumped my tray. I went to my locker, turned the dial and tried to open it. _Damn, stuck again._

"Need help?" I heard from behind me. The boy punched the locker and opened it.

"Why thank you, Locker Man, you're my hero," I said in a fake southern bell accent.

"It's no problem maam," Oliver said in a Texas accent.

"Oh, whatever can I do to repay you?" I asked him.

"Plant on right here!" he said, pointing to his cheek. I pecked him on his cheek and skipped off to class, leaving a very confused Oliver standing in the middle of the hallway.

_3:30 pm_

"I'm free!!!" I said, bursting out of the school doors. I found Sarah, Oliver and Miley sitting on the front steps.

"Where's Jake?" I asked as I sat down.

"PE," Oliver said. Sure enough, a disgusting smelly and sweaty Jake came out of the school.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Ewwww, you stink!" I said, clamping my nose.

"You know you love it," he said, giving me a bear hug. Sarah fake gagged.

"Aww, I knew I forgot someone," Jake said, giving Sarah a hug.

"You know, most girls would kill to be in my position. I might have to kill you if you don't get out of this position," Sarah said sweetly. Jake quickly let go of Sarah.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Sarah would threaten someone!" Oliver joked. I laughed.

"You guys wanna head down to the beach?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, if we can throw you in the seaweed!" Miley said.

"Right now, it probably smells better than you," I commented. Jake gave Miley a sarcastic smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Gasp! I feel so left out," I 'pouted'.

"Aww, poor Lilly feels left out," Jake said. He walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Get away from my boyfriend, you evil being!" Miley joked.

"He came on to me, I swear!" I joked, raising my hands up.

"Suuuure…" Miley said laughing. We all headed down to the beach.

_6:00 pm_

"That was fun," I said, drying myself off.

"The waves were pummeling us!" Jake said high fiving Oliver.

"I know, it rocked!" Oliver said.

"Where's Sarah?" I asked.

"Over there with Ben," Miley said, pointing to Sarah and her boyfriend.

"Great…" I mumbled.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing! Did I say something?" I babbled. Smooth, Truscott, smooth.

"Okay… Well, Jake, why don't we head home?" Miley said. Jake nodded and grabbed her hand.

"I'll call you guys," Jake said, nodding towards Oliver and me.

"Cool," we said as their figures slowly disappeared from the beach.

"I guess we should get home," I said. Oliver nodded and we headed down the beach towards our houses. His was two down from my new one, which was a plus, I guess. Then it really made me feel like the girl next door…

"What's up?" Oliver asked with true concern in his eyes.

"Nothing," I said trying to shake him.

"Lilly," he warned. I wasn't going to crack.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about some homework," I lied. He raised his eyebrows.

"What's _really _going on inside Lilly Truscott's head?" he asked.

"I can't tell you! And if you knew, life would be a whole lot easier," I snapped. Oliver looked stunned as I walked faster towards our houses. He tried to catch up.

"Lilly, I didn't mean—," he said.

"Whatever," I said icily. We got to my house and I quickly walked up the steps.

_9:30 pm_

Ugh. This is when we usually have our phone conversations. I bet Oliver's on the phone already telling Miley what a jerk I was. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked uneasily, afraid of who the caller was.

"Hey Lilly!" Miley's perky voice came from the other end.

"What's up?" I asked her, hoping she hadn't heard…

"I could ask you the same thing," Miley said. I could tell she was raising her eyebrow at me.

"Ask me about what?" I said, crossing my fingers.

"Why were you so rude to Oliver earlier?" she asked me. **Damn**.

"I wasn't rude!" I exclaimed.

"From what I heard, he tried to ask you what was wrong and you blew up on him. True?" Miley asked. I sighed.

"Yes," I grumbled. Miley laughed.

"Ah ha! Why don't you just tell him?" Miley asked.

"Tell him what?" I asked, now worried Miley knew too much.

"Oh come on, Lilly. You've been falling all over him ever since… Jake and I started dating!" Miley said. I sighed.

"I can't tell him because what if he doesn't feel the same way? It'll ruin our friendship!" I said.

"Yes, but I said that about Jake, and look at us now," Miley pointed out.

"Yeah, but you hadn't known him since you were in diapers," I said.

"True," Miley agreed. She sighed.

"Fine, just tell him you're sorry, please? I wanna talk to everyone," Miley said.

"Fine," I agreed. We both hung up. I pulled the phone up again and began dialing his number. I stopped at the fifth number.

"I can't do this…" I said. I pushed 'off'. I petted Daisy and she immediately jumped off the bed.

"Fine, I'll call him if you get back up here afterwards," I grumbled to my cat. I quickly dialed Oliver's number.

"Hi, is Oliver there?" I asked Mrs. Oken.

"Yes, one second, honey," she said.

"OLIVER!" she yelled in her man's voice.

"Hello?" Oliver asked as he picked up the phone in his room.

"You two have fun now," Mrs. Oken said, hanging up the phone in the kitchen.

"Oliver, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. Like I said, I've got a lot on my mind. Please don't be mad," I begged. I sounded so needy. Great.

"Lilly, it's fine. I figured something was eating at you," Oliver said. I heard Miley click into the conversation.

"Hey people! I hope you've finished!" Miley said. I could practically see Oliver wink at me from the other end.

"How could you do this to me, Oliver?" I yelled, trying to hide my giggles.

"Well, if you hadn't cheated on me with that… science nerd!" Oliver lied.

"Wait, you two are together?" Miley asked in a small voice.

"YOU STAY OUT OF IT!" we both yelled.

"Oliver! You know how much you mean to me," I said in a small voice. Too bad he didn't know I was telling the truth.

"Don't blame this on me! You did your fare share of flirting with other guys!" Oliver yelled.

"And like you didn't do that! Hell Oliver, you went out with Becka!" I yelled. Soon enough, my true feelings were rising to the surface.

"Well if you hadn't been fawning over Jake when here got here-," Oliver said. Suddenly, I realized he wasn't faking it anymore.

"I wasn't fawning over him! It was a way to hide my feelings about you. I figured if you thought I liked Jake you wouldn't like me anymore. That seemed to be what you wanted," I said coldly.

"Fine! Whatever! You know what? This relationship is over! This **_friendship _**is over!" he said, slamming the phone down. I slammed mine down equally hard and sat in shock for a minute. I heard the annoying sound of my IM window popping up.

**PlayThatHappySong**: Lilly? What was that about?

Groan. Miley.

**Sk9rgrl: **Oh, that? Umm…

**PlayThatHappySong: **You and Oliver were fighting. Were you two… together?

**Sk9rgrl: **No! We started out just play fighting to confuse you and then I started saying real stuff, like how much he means to me…

**PlayThatHappySong: **So you told him!!!

**Sk9rgrl: **No! Well, I did. Did you hear how he hung up on me? He must hate me.

Little did Lilly know that Miley had some tricks up her sleeve. Miley quickly copied the small conversation.

**PlayThatHappySong: **Hey, Double O, I think you might wanna read this.

**OllieTrollie: **What?

**PlayThatHappySong: _Sk9rgrl: _**_Oh, that? Umm…_

_**PlayThatHappySong: **You and Oliver were fighting. Were you two… together?_

_**Sk9rgrl: **No! We started out just play fighting to confuse you and then I started saying real stuff, like how much he means to me…_

_**PlayThatHappySong: **So you told him!!!_

_**Sk9rgrl: **No! Well, I did. Did you hear how he hung up on me? He must hate me._

**PlayThatHappySong: **That.

_10:15 pm_

I can't sleep. I just cried my eyes out for 45 minutes, and crying is something I rarely do. I finally decided I would take a quick walk into the night to clear my mind. I put on my flip flops and my hoodie and walked out the door.

I walked down to the beach. I heard seabirds twittering softly to one another, the palm trees rattling in the light wind and the waves crashing until someone ruined my wonderful musical masterpiece.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Oliver asked as he came up from behind me. I sighed and quickly turned my head so he wouldn't see my tear stained cheeks.

"Lilly, I want to help you. I can't help you if you keep pushing me away!" Oliver said frustrated. I sighed and faced him.

"Oliver, there's a lot going on right now," I said, hoping that would end our discussion. It didn't.

"What?" he asked.

"Just… stuff," I said, hoping once again he was done talking. Nope.

"What kinda stuff?" he said as he plopped down next to me on the sand.

"Stuff," I repeated. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Do you really think I hate you?" he asked me. I thought for a minute and then my eyes widened.

"Miley has a death wish," I said with a growl. Oliver laughed slightly. I looked at him and he raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Yes," I said, burying my head in my hands with frustration.

"I could never hate you, Lilly," Oliver said. With a loss of what to do, I ran away from my problems once again. That's gotta stop.

_1:30 pm_

After a long hard think up in my room (and no sleep) I finally decided to sign on to my messenger.

**Offline messages will be delivered to the recipient once they sign on.**

**Sk9rgrl: **Miley, I can't believe you told him. You ruined everything.

_**Sk9rgrl has signed off. **_

A/N- There it is, my first chapter. I really like this story line and where I'm going with it, so I think I'll continue. This story is going to have a lot more drama, which I haven't done much of, so I hope it works out okay. For the record---

**Sk9rgrl **is Lilly

**PlayThatHappySong **is Miley

**OllieTrollie **is Oliver

I have good names planned for Jackson, Jake and Hannah Montana. I'll get the next chapter out in a couple days. Kisses!


	2. Happy Dancing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana.

**Saturday**

_9:45 am_

I got up surprisingly early after my night of near to nothing sleep. I grabbed my favorite stuffed animal, a panda, and walked downstairs. Once again, I found no one. I grabbed the phone and quickly began dialing Miley's number. After it connected I quickly hung up, remembering last night's events. I sighed and shut my eyes as I flopped onto the couch. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"'Ullo?" I asked groggily.

"Lilly?" I heard him ask. Oliver. Groan.

"No, it's Santa Claus," I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"Why did you leave in such a hurry last night?" he asked me. Damn.

"I uhhh… remembered that I hadn't fed Daisy," I lied. Daisy promptly jumped up on the couch upon hearing her name.

"At 10:30?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I said enthusiastically, hoping he would drop it.

"Okay…" he said, obviously not believing me.

"Oh, look, my hot chocolate's done! Gotta go bye!" I said quickly, hanging up the phone. I sighed and put my head back against the sofa.

"Daisy, will you keep me company?" I asked. Daisy promptly jumped off the sofa and ran to her food bowl. I laughed and walked over to the cupboard to get her some food.

"Rascal," I said. I poured a quick bowl of cereal from myself and went up to check my email.

_10:30 am_

I logged on to my computer. **2 new email messages. **I opened the first one from my mom.

_Lils,_

_I'm sorry we haven't called. You know how busy we get on these trips. Anyways, we're staying in Anaheim for a couple days, and we'll call when we get a flight back. Do your homework, clean your room, feed Daisy and all that jazz. Kisses!_

_Mom _

Pssh. She doesn't even say she misses me. Sigh. On to the next email.

_Lilly Poo!_

_It's been ages since I talked to you! I'm so sorry, I've been so busy. I really meant to call you. I know you've been busy too… anyways. How's the skateboarding going? Ooops, I'm really sorry, I have to go now. Tell you what—you can call me any time tomorrow! I'm just gonna hang out in my flat (my parents are gone on business… again) so don't worry about interrupting anything. Toodles!_

_Jamie_

This one was from Lilly's friend Jamie. Jamie lived in London but used to live next door to Lilly. Jamie was now on her own and living in a flat in central London by herself. Lilly signed on to her messenger and was quickly stormed by flashing boxes.

**PlayThatHappySong**: I didn't ruin everything! I didn't even show him anything!

_**PlayThatHappySong has signed off. Offline messages will be delivered to the recipient once they sign on. **_

**OllieTrollie: **Lilly, did I do something wrong?

It was Oliver. Bless his little heart.

**Sk9rgrl: **Yes! You are outrageously gorgeous.

I quickly erased that.

**Sk9rgrl: **No, of course not. I'm just really stressed.

**OllieTrollie: **That's good to hear.

**Sk9rgrl: **I'm bored.

**OllieTrollie: **Me too. I'll call you.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Woof," I said as I answered the phone.

"Bark," Oliver said back.

"I'm still bored," I said, after a couple minutes of silence.

"Me too," Oliver said. I noticed his voice was very agitated, like he wanted to tell me something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Do you wanna go to the movies later? With me?" he asked quickly. I grinned and blushed at the same time. **YAY!**

"I would love to!" I said, trying not to sound like I had been waiting for this moment for 3 years.

"Cool! I'll stop by your house around 7 then?" he asked.

"Yea!" I said.

"Awesome. See you then!" he said excitedly. We hung up and I began jumping around the room. I ran into the kitchen and spun Daisy around. I blushed when I realized that I could see Oliver's house from my kitchen. I then realized he was doing the happy dance as well in his kitchen. I blushed and ducked before he saw me.

_6:45 pm_

7 o'clock couldn't come fast enough. It took me twenty minutes to pick out my outfit. I (finally) decided on a blue t shirt with some designs on it, a pair of brown knee length shorts and a darker brown hoodie. My hair was in a blue headband and I had an assortment of bracelets and necklaces on. I had some light make up on and black skater shoes. I gave myself the check over and went to stand on the deck. Knowing Oliver, he would be here in a couple minutes, because he's always early. Weird, I know. Sure enough, Oliver walked up to my house within 2 minutes.

"Are you ready to go, m'lady?" he asked, holding his arm out. I hooked my arm around his.

"Certainly, sir," he said. We walked arm in arm down to the beach and walked up the steps to the movie theater.

"Two tickets for Zombie Slayer," Oliver said.

"Awwww man, I hate scary movies!" I said. It's the truth. I may look mean and tough, but I **hate **scary movies with a passion. Oliver laughed as he handed the guy at the door our tickets.

"You'll be fine," he said. The doorman pointed towards theater 3.

"You have me," he whispered. I tried to contain my excitement as we got some popcorn and sodas. Finally, we finished getting our food and went to find seats. There were about a dozen couples in the theater. I held his hand and dragged him through the theater into the middle, where no one else was. We sat down as the movie was beginning. I loved this theater because they let you come in after the previews had started.

After about twenty minutes of Jake and his Zombie slaying self, I got bored. As soon as I started getting bored, something scary was about to happen. You could just feel it. I clutched my soda a bit tighter, and when a zombie popped out from a locker, I hid my head in Oliver's shoulder. I quickly realized what I had done and pulled away from him.

"Oliver, no offence to Jake or anything, but this movie is lame," I said. He nodded.

"You're right," he said. He quickly grabbed up all our trash and pulled me out of the theater. We walked over to the park bench and sat down.

"After all that publicity, the new 'Zombie Slaying' movie was so… suckish," I said. Oliver laughed.

"You're right. Should we get some pizza?" he asked. I nodded and we walked towards the pizza place on the corner. We both got a slice and a soda and sat down near the window.

"So…" I said, looking out the window.

"Yup..." he said.

"Questions," I blurted. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"We'll play questions," I explained, "It's where I ask you a question and you have to answer it as quick as you can without thinking,"

"Cool," he said. He took a drink of his soda and put it down.

"Okay, now clear your mind," I said.

"Okay," he said. He closed his eyes for a minute then looked at me.

"Black or white?" I asked.

"White," he answered.

"Cake or ice cream?" I questioned.

"Cake," he said.

"Florida or California?"

"California,"

"Blonde or brunette?"

"Blonde,"

"Skater or ditz?"

"Skater,"

"Lilly or Miley?" I asked.

"Lilly," he said without thinking. He quickly covered his mouth and saw me smirking.

"Damn you," he said, glaring at me. I smiled.

"I'm bored again," I said.

"Clear your mind," he instructed.

"Now… Burger or hot dog?" he asked.

"Burger," I said.

"Sneakers or flip flops?"

"Sneakers,"

"Lilly or Lola?"

"Lilly,"

"Singing or dancing?"

"Pass," I said. I sing horribly and my dancing isn't much better.

"Oliver or Jake?"

"Oliver,"

"Burger King or McDonalds?"

"Ewwww, I hate fast food," I said.

"Chinese or pizza?" he asked.

"Pizza," I answered.

"Ha," he said simply.

"What?" I asked.

"You like me," he commented. I rolled my eyes and sat up from the booth.

"Yup," I said. We walked around a bit near the beach and then began to head home. Oliver walked me up to my door.

"Thanks Oliver tonight was really great," I said with genuine smile on my face.

"I'm glad you had I good time, because I certainly did," he said.

"Well… I guess I'll talk to you later then," I said.

"I'm sure you will," he said. He smiled and kissed my cheek quickly. I stood in shock as he walked down the walkway with his hands in his pockets. After a couple minutes I went inside, still clutching my cheek. Okay. So it's a bit girly, but hey, this is long time crush Oliver we're talking about.

I ran up to my room and looked at my phone. The answering machine was blinking. I pushed the button as I turned on my computer to check my mail.

"**You have… 5 new voice messages. First message: 6:53PM**,

_Lilly, it's Miley. I really need to talk to you. Call me. _

**BEEP. Second message, 7:13PM**.

_Lilly, it's Miley again. Look, it's really important. I know you're at home and you're probably still mad at me… anyways, buzz me when you get this._

**BEEP. Third message, 7:23PM**.

_I got wind from Jake that Oliver asked you out! I need details! Call me on the Hannah line later_.

**BEEP. Fourth message, 7:50PM**.

_Hey honey, its dad. I'm just checking in to see if you've burned the house down. I'll take it that you haven't. Don't stay out too late. I love you sweetie. Call us at the hotel number on the fridge. Don't forget about your dear old dad._

I shook my head as my dad left yet another dorky message on the machine.

**BEEP. Fifth message, 8:32PM**.

_What's wrong? Usually you would be jumping up and down to tell me that Oliver asked you out? Look, I'm sorry. Please, call me on my normal line. Hannah's done for tonight._

**BEEP. End of messages**.

I shook my head as I heard Miley's last messages. Not bad, four messages from Miley and one from the person who I call dad. Oh well, I will not let this get me down. Oliver kissed me on the cheek! Giggle! Glee!

"Lilly, you there?" I heard a voice downstairs in the foyer.

"Come on up, Miley," I said. I heard Miley running up the stairs.

"Lilly, I'm really sorry. I was just really tired of your two making mushy gushy eyes at each other all the time!" she said. I just grinned at her.

"Apology accept," I said. Miley's eyes got as wide as saucers.

"He kissed you?!?!" she asked.

"On the cheek," I said excitedly. Miley laughed and jumped onto the other bed in my room.

"I'm staying the night," she announced, grabbing a magazine.

"Is your dad okay with that?" I asked.

"Yup," she said, scratching Daisy behind the ears.

"Well I can see there's no moving you. I'm gonna brush my teeth and change," I said, getting up from my bed. I brushed my teeth and jumped into some pajamas. By the time I got back, Miley was already in the other bed with Daisy by her side.

"I want a kitty," she said, fluffing up Daisy's white fur.

"Didn't your dad say you couldn't get one?" I asked.

"He says if I get one that it will eat Lydia. As much as he hates the mouse, he said he'd hate it even more to see him go," Miley giggled.

"Night, Hannah," I joked.

"Night lover girl," she teased back.

"Ouch," I said, clutching my heart.

"I know," Miley said. We laughed and went to bed.


	3. Oliver the Donut

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana or the song 'In a Second' by Aly and AJ.

_8:23 AM._

**If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy. I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with in the end we'd be laughing—**I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. I forget to turn the frigging thing off last night. I guess I was caught up in the moment. I smiled as I remembered last night's adventures.

"Whatcha grinning about, Truscott?" Miley asked, sitting up in her bed. She flashed an ear to ear grin at me and I smiled.

"Nothing," I said, blushing slightly.

"Is 'nothing' Oliver?" she asked giggling.

"Yup," I giggled. Wow, we were being such giggly girls today…

"I'm bored," I said, hugging a pillow.

"Let's go eat at Dana's," she said. Dana's was a coffee joint that we went to. A lot of the kids our age went there and they had fantastic food and hot chocolate. We agreed on going there and got some clothes. I put on some black skater shorts and a cute orange t shirt. My hair was up in a black and white skull headband and my shoes were black and orange Converse. Miley was putting on a three quarter length pink shirt and gray baggy shorts and her hair was in a headband.

"We look fly!" Miley joked.

"We gonna get all the guys," I mocked back.

"Hey, I got a guy," Miley joked.

"Me too," I said laughing. We walked down to the coffee shop and found Jake and Amber sitting on a couch. Well, Amber was trying to sit on Jake's lap and he looked quite uncomfortable.

"Amber, d'you mind getting off?" he asked. She giggled.

"Now why would I do that?" she asked with a flirty tone. Jake saw Miley walk in and raise her eyebrows at him. He made a gagging face and winked at her. She smiled as he pretended to flirt back with Amber.

"So you know Amber, I'm going to a movie premiere later on this week, maybe you wanna come? Or we could just… 'hang out' and my place…" he said in an equally flirty tone. Amber looked shocked when he started flirting with her. She quickly regained her composure.

"Well, maybe we could just do some… stuff at your house then," she whispered in his ear.

"Or you could wash your shirt," he whispered back. Miley had crept up on her and poured an iced coffee down her shirt. She screamed and jumped off Jake. Miley smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"You know, even if this was a wet t shirt contest, you still wouldn't win," Miley said. Amber fumed and ran out of the coffee place. Miley smiled and kissed Jake on the cheek. I brought over our hot chocolate and muffins.

"Here you go Miley, not that you care, since you're so involved with your lovely boyfriend…" I said, rolling my eyes as I watched the two play tonsil hockey.

"I feel left out again," I said, flopping down on a big fluffy armchair with a magazine and food.

"Aww, poor Lilly," Jake said. He lifted Miley off him, put her down and walked over to me. He gave me a quick friendly kiss on the lips.

"MWAH," he said. He wiped his lips as if disgusted and sat down with Miley back on top of him.

"If the press finds out that I did that…" he muttered.

"Oh, my…" I said, putting my hand to my forehead as if I was about to faint.

"You fiend!" Miley joked towards me.

"Lilly!" I heard Oliver yell. My head snapped towards the door where I saw a very hurt Oliver. He looked at me, shook his head and ran out the door.

"Oliver!" I yelled. I quickly put my food and magazine down and ran after him.

"Oliver, stop!" I yelled as I saw his figure going around the corner. I quickly followed.

"Just give me a chance to explain!" I yelled. He turned back at me.

"Explain what? That you were just playing with my head last night? Last night was only for fun and you are really going out with Jake Ryan?" he asked with disgust.

"No! Of course not!" I said. Oliver just shook his head and began walking again.

"Oliver!" I yelled, catching up to him.

"Oliver, he was joking. I wouldn't do that to you!" I said. He turned around and looked at me… with his deep brown eyes… focus, Lilly, focus!

"We were just goofing around! You know how Jake is!" I said. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oliver, last night was amazing. I wouldn't go and do something stupid like that with Jake! Anyways, you know how much Miley loves Jake," I said. Oliver walked a couples steps closer to me, but still didn't say anything.

"God, Oliver, what's it going to take with you??" I yelled, throwing my hands up. His expression didn't change when I looked at him. Suddenly, he ran. He started running across the parking lot.

"Oliver!" I yelled. He didn't even turn around. I sighed and walked back to Dana's. I flopped back onto my armchair, not even minding my best friends making out next to me.

"I'm done," I stated, grabbing a magazine. Miley pulled away from Jake quickly and looked at me worriedly.

"Done with what?" she asked.

"I'm simply done fighting him," I said, sipping my hot chocolate.

"What happened?" Miley asked.

"Well, he saw me 'kiss' Jake a couple minutes ago and then he stormed off. So, I go after him. Turns out that he thinks last night was just a joke when it was really one of the best times of my life," I said, pouting.

"You told him that and he still walked off?" Miley asked.

"No, it worked and we're snuggling on my chair together," I said sarcastically.

"Be nice," Miley warned.

"I just can't figure guys out!" I said.

"Well, there's got to be reasons why he was so sensitive about that one thing," Miley offered.

"If I may add some advice from a guy's point of view," Jake said. We nodded at him.

"I would say that he's doing it because he's scared. He doesn't want to commit to something he knows might not work. I don't know why he thinks that though, he's liked you ever since I came to your school, and probably before then," Jake said. He quickly covered his mouth.

"I didn't say that," he said wide eyed.

"Sure you didn't," Miley said, turning back to me.

"Jake's right. Or Oliver is just a bigger donut than we though," Miley said. I sighed.

"Well, I tried," I said.

"What did he exactly say?" Miley asked.

"Nothing! That's the problem! I tried explaining it and then I asked it what it would take with him. Then he just ran away," I explained.

"Ah, yes, the run away. A common move for any male. It is clear now that yes, he was scared. Or like you said, just a really big moron," Jake said, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Mr. Zombie Slayer," Miley said.

"I can see clearly now…" Jake sang, horribly off tune.

"Shut it," I warned. He grinned at me and stopped.

"But… why?" I asked.

"Like I said before, maybe he's just scared that it won't work out," Miley suggested. I sighed.

"I guess I'll figure it out eventually. You guys wanna walk down by the beach?" I asked. The two nodded. We put our dishes in a pile on the table and walked down to the beach.

The first thing I saw was couples. So many couples. Just like Jake and Miley, they were all holding hands and talking to each other. Some had sat down on benches and were kissing. Great. Just what I need. Hey everybody! It's Lilly Truscott, the only girl in Malibu without a boyfriend! Woohoo!!!

Miley and Jake were already half way down the beach talking to each other. Sigh. I guess I'll go back to my house now.

_11:43 AM_

What's a girl to do when it's nearly noon and her friends are nowhere to be seen? She writes in her blog.

**Sk9rgrl's Blog**

**In a Second**

**Wow, life is pretty twisted. I was just with Oliver, and he was freaking out about me joking around with Jake. Anyways, Oliver pretty much hates me right now. Jake and Miley have gone off to do something coughMAKE-OUTcough and I'm all alone. I was listening through some playlists of mine and heard a song that really made me think. **

_Don't know where you are  
Wish I just could be near you  
I would sail oceans  
To get a glimpse of how you feel_

You're all the things I'm looking for 

_Everything and so much more_

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Don't know how you feel  
You seem to keep it to yourself  
Would you climb mountains  
To show me this is something real

You're all the things I'm looking for 

_Everything and so much more_

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Could it be  
Could it be  
You and me  
You and me  
Do I see  
Do I see  
Clearly

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

**Sigh. It really makes you think, eh?**

**Sk9rgrl out. Catch you on the flipside.**

I sighed and saved and posted my new entry. I went to check Miley's blog and found she still hadn't updated. I sighed and reread her last entry.

**PlayThatHappySong's Blog**

**This is the Life!!!**

**Yay! Jake asked me out. Well, kissed me and then asked me out. I'm so excited! Well, I don't have much else to say other than that, so… bye!**

**PlayThatHappySong is high on excited-ness!!!**

I laughed as I read the last line. I went to look at Jake's public blog. He had two; one was for friends and the other for his fans.

**JakeRyanZombieSlayer's Blog**

**Hey guys! It's me again. Well, I moved into a school in Malibu. It's pretty cool. Everyone seems to freak out over the fact that I'm… me. Yup, it's really weird. There's only been this one girl who hasn't been all over me ever since I came. She's really cool. Anyways, I'm pretty busy right now with filming and school, so I'm just gonna sign off to do some homework. And yes, movie stars have to do homework as well. I might add on some more later on tonight, but probably not. Peace out.**

**Jake**

I smiled and click on the icon for his other personal account. He only let friends on that one, which meant only kids from our school. I wasn't surprised when the screename was once again changed.

**SlayedYouOnce's Blog**

**Woohoo! I finally asked Miley out. Well, I guess kissing her kind did that for itself… anyways, the movie contract broke and I'm staying here! I'm so glad. I was getting used to having normal friends who don't care about the TV and film things I've been in. Well… I gotta go. Maybe I'll figure out a better screename while I'm out. Peace.**

**SlayedYouOnce out.**

I laughed. Jake was consistently changing his screename. I think the longest he lasted with the same name was a week. I went to click on Jackson's blog.

**Jacksonator's Blog**

**I'm bored. REALLY bored. Rico has me working extra shifts and Miley's singing in the shower again. She's gotten really bad. **

I laughed as I read Jackson lying through his teeth.

**Anyways, I'm busy and I think dad's making pancakes. I'll post more later. **

**Jacksonator terminated.**

I laughed again and checked my mail quickly. Nothing was there, so I went back downstairs to find Daisy. As I was pouring her food, I heard someone knock on the door.

"Jamie?"

A/N- So, a sort of cliffy here. I really like where this story is going. Review please!


	4. Jamie

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hannah Montana.

**A/N: **I want some feedback please, people! I've gotten reviews, but most of them are just to 'update soon'. I appreciate that you like it enough to want me to update. Thanks for reading! Happy St. Patrick's Day! (Okay, TECHNICALLY it was yesterday. Eh.)

"Jamie?" I asked as I saw the blonde figure appear through my door.

"Lilly!" she yelled. She dropped her suitcases and ran to hug me. I was still pouring cat food when she did. I quickly stopped pouring and shook my head from my clouded thoughts.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" I asked. She danced around my sitting room.

"Well, my parents wanted me to go to a school in the States for a while, and your parents agreed to let me stay here, so here I am!" she said. She picked up Daisy and swung her around.

"Awesome! Wait, when did my parents agree?" I asked.

"A couple days ago. They said you wouldn't mind. If you do I can go, it's not a big deal-," Jamie began.

"No, no, it's fine. I just don't get why they didn't tell me," I said.

"They didn't?" Jamie gasped, "I'm so sorry! I though they did! I didn't mean to barge in like this! Oh my gosh, I thought you knew! I'm so sorry!" Jamie gushed. I laughed.

"It's fine, Jamie. I have no problem with you stay here. I would have liked some warning, but no biggie. You can sleep up in my room on the extra bed," I said.

"Well, I'm really jetlagged but REALLY hyper. I say we go down to that pretty little skate park and show them boys how it's done," Jamie said. I laughed.

"Cool! Do you have your board?" I asked her.

"Of course! Now let's get a move on!" she said. She ran to the door and put her board down.

"Race you!" she said, laughing. I smiled and went after her.

_3:24 PM_

"Ha!" Jamie said, watching a boy fall on his butt.

"Jamie, be nice!" I warned.

"It's so hard! They can't do half the stuff we can!" Jamie said, laughing. I laughed as well.

"You wanna to the LJ twist?" I asked. The 'LJ Twist' was a move Jamie and I came up with (hence the L and the J as our initials). We both dip into the bowl opposite; ride up and kick flip the board out from under us and land. The coolest part, though, is when we're in the air and we switch boards. It took us a whole summer to get down correctly without breaking anything. During the time it took us to learn it, I broke my wrist and fractured my ankle. Jamie just popped her shoulder.

"I don't know if these boys can handle being burned so badly," I said, high fiving her.

"Ha! You can't do anything that we can't do!" one said.

"Really?" I asked. They nodded.

"Jamie, there's some things I don't like doing. This is one of them, but it has to be done to show these poor mistaken boys," I said. We grinned and nodded to each other. I walked to one side of the bowl and her the other. We nodded three times to each other and then sped down the bowl. We popped up again and grabbed onto each other's board. I landed swiftly on her board.

"Your right top wheel is a tiny bit crooked," I said, picking up the board and examining it.

"Yeah, I know, I've been meaning to fix it forever," she said. We both turned to find all 5 of the other boys that were there with their jaws on the concrete.

"What, you've never seen girls kick ass before? I'd like to see you try that," Jamie said in her punky London accent. She uses it on people who think she's a dumb blonde. I need one of those accents…

"Let's go Jamie, before they start drooling," I said. We walked out swaying our hips, flipping our hair back and forth and gossiping and giggling.

"Who are you, Lilly? First you flirt with Jake and then you're all over these guys? God," I heard a voice say. I saw Oliver leaning up against the fence glaring at me.

"Geez Oliver! Can't you take a joke?" I asked him, hoping he'd understand. He didn't.

"You weren't joking! You were practically all over them!" he said. He began walking away from me. I sighed and didn't stop him. Jamie raised her eyebrow at me.

"We need to talk," she said, dragging me back home.

_7:30 PM _

"So what's the deal with you and that Oliver guy?" Jamie asked, biting into her pizza. We were having a girls' night with pizza, ice cream and lots of gossip. I finally got a hold of Miley and invited her.

"Well, Jake, Lilly and I were hanging out at Dana's this morning and Jake fake kissed Lilly. Well, it was a real kiss, but it didn't mean anything. It was a joke. Anyways, Oliver saw it and thought it was real and now he's acting all drama queen," Miley said. Jamie laughed.

"Well, I say it's his loss," she giggled.

"Yeah…" I said half heartedly. Miley and Jamie raised their eyebrows at me.

"I don't know! I don't wanna hate him!" I said, pouting.

"Well how do you really feel about him?" Jamie asked.

"I… I think I may love him. Whenever I'm around him I get this funny feeling, and it really hurts that he hates me right now. I don't know what to feel anymore," I said, burying my head in a pillow. Jamie and Miley looked at each other.

"Ooooooo! Lilly's in LOOOOOOVE!" they crooned. I blushed and gave them the evil eye.

"So what's the problem then?" Jamie asked.

"Well, Oliver's scared of… something. Commitment, I guess. Petty, petty boy," Miley said, shaking her head laughing.

"I say that we forget about boys for tonight! We forget about all the troubles we've had from them, all the crazy crushes--- everything! TONIGHT IS OURS!!!" Jamie roared, holding up her spoon and jumping up and down on the bed. Miley and I laughed.

"I agree. I'm gonna go find DVDs, Miley, you find nail polish and makeover supplies and Jamie, don't break anything," I joked. Jamie threw a pillow at me as I was walking out the door. I blew her a raspberry as I walked down the stairs.

I looked into the cabinet for DVDs and found what I was looking for. _What a Girl Wants, Mean Girls, Sleepover, Legally Blonde_ (1 and 2), and both _Cheaper by the Dozen_'s. I quickly loaded them up in my arms and found Jamie in the kitchen with a big bowl.

"James? What are you doing?" I asked, using her nickname.

"Making food," Jamie replied, fishing the popcorn out of the microwave. She had two bowls; in one was popcorn, pretzels, snack bites and Goldfish (A/N- the crackers, not floppy slimy animals…). In the other she had M&Ms, Skittles, sour Gummy worms, Gummy Bears and Milk Duds.

"So, this one is…?" I asked, pointing to the one with crackers.

"In case we run out of the candy bowl," Jamie replied. I laughed.

"I assume you are making this so we don't have to leave the room?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! Well, only if we have to go to the loo, in which case, be my guest," Jamie said, stirring all the candy ingredients together.

"I've done it! MWAHAHAHAHA!" she said, throwing her head back and laughing evilly. She grabbed both of the bowls like footballs and ran up the stairs.

"Hike! 42! 79! Hut!" she yelled. She ran into my room and I heard Miley yell.

"CANDY!" she yelled. I laughed and followed the hyperactive Jamie up the stairs.

"DVDs, candy, as Miley has so graciously chose to tell us, make up, hair junk and nail polish," I said, checking everything off. I closed the door and popped the first DVD in, Mean Girls. Once the movie finished, we turned it off.

"I'm bored," I said.

"Me too," Miley said.

"Let's listen to some 'Hannah'!" Jamie said, winking and nudging Miley we laughed. Jamie had known about Miley/Hannah since I knew. I guess we just kinda stayed in contact.

"Oh, and I'm going to need Hannah's autograph for my little sister to send to her," Jamie said.

"Awesome," Miley said, putting the Hannah CD in.

"Hey, get up, get loud, start pumpin' up the party now, hey…" we all began singing. We were all in pretty good tune but Miley was the only one who could get all the notes.

"Stop the CD a second," Miley said. I shrugged and paused it.

"Jamie, what note was that?" Miley asked.

"Er… pumpin'," she said, singing the note perfectly.

"Wow, you're good," Miley said.

"Hey, I've got those old CDs you liked for harmonizing and stuff, Miley. We could look at them…" I said. She nodded and I grabbed them from under my bed. She flipped through until she found an old but good. She grinned.

"Ahhh, Dreamstreet," she said. Jamie grinned.

"Frankie Galasso, Matt Ballinger, Chris Trousdale, Greg Raposo and Jesse McCartney," Jamie recited. I rolled my eyes.

"Just because you fell in love with each one does not mean we need to hear them over and over!" I said. Miley just laughed.

"I thought they were cute," she laughed. She put in their CD and skipped it to the middle.

_It's just a matter of_

_It's just a matter of_

_It's just a matter time_

_Woah, woah_

_It's just a matter of_

_It's just a matter of_

_It's just a matter of time_

"Let's do that," Miley said.

"I'll begin, then Jamie and then you, Miley?" I asked. She nodded. I sat on my bed, Miley sat on a bean bag and Jamie sat on the other bed.

"It's just a matter of," I began.

"It's just a matter of," Jamie harmonized with me.

"It's just a matter of time," Miley sang with us.

"Woah, woah," I chirped.

"It's just matter of, it's just a matter of, it's just a matter time," we all sang with the CD. Miley stopped and nodded her head.

"We're pretty good," Jamie said in a posh English accent. I laughed.

"You guys wanna try the whole song?" I asked. They nodded. We listened to it a couple times, figured out the parts and then sang it.

"And I know that you'll find, it's just a matter of time," I sang as we finished the song.

"This calls for drastic measures," Jamie said. She reached into the box and pulled out a DVD.

"Dreamstreet Live?" I laughed.

"Yup. We'll learn the dance," Jamie said. We helped her clear our floor; we pushed the beds out of the way and moved the rug and bean bags. I moved all the food and make up onto my desk.

"Okay, so it starts like this…" Jamie said, playing the video.

_9:23 PM_

"Yes!" Jamie said. We finally turned off the DVD and CD player and sang and danced to it.

"Don't you have the karaoke to this?" Miley asked. Jamie looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What! I was a teenybopper too," I blushed. Jamie just laughed.

"Put it in," she said. Miley put the CD in and the music began playing. We sang and danced to it in perfect tempo. We finished it and all collapsed on the floor.

"That's fun," I said.

"We should learn other songs," Jamie said.

"You know, Hannah could do some with Lola and Jasmine," Miley said, raising her eyebrows. Jamie's eyes brightened.

"Why not? I think we're good enough," Jamie said.

"Let's sleep on it. Maybe we should learn a few more songs before we show Miley's dad or anything," I said. They nodded.

"Movie?" I asked them. They nodded and got everything down again. I popped in Cheaper by the Dozen and grabbed some candy from Jamie.

"Yum," I grinned, chewing on some M&Ms.

_9:48 AM_

I woke with a start when I felt something big and furry jump onto my bed. Daisy meowed and rubbed my arm. I glared at her.

"Shush, or you'll wake Jamie and Miley," I said. Hearing their names, Daisy jumped down and pounced on top of a sleeping Miley.

"Aaaaahhhrrggg…" Miley groaned, pushing the weight off her. She swatted at the cat a couple times before Daisy bit her.

"OOOOOWWWWIE!!!" Miley cried, pulling her hand away. She jumped up and clambered onto the bed Jamie was sleeping in. Jamie quickly awoke.

"Ooof, get off me you fat lump!" Jamie moaned, rolling over and trying to push Miley off.

"What did you call me?" Miley asked, the southern twang in her accent flaring.

"Ooooops! Sorry, Miley, I thought you were Daisy," Jamie blushed. Miley raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm… being mistaken for a small, fluffy cat? No, I'm not offended at all," Miley joked. Jamie laughed.

"Well, since we're all up, what do you wanna do?" I asked them.

"Let's head over to Miley's and get pancakes!!!" Jamie yelled.

"You think of nothing but food, don't you," I joked. Jamie nodded seriously. Miley laughed and we all got changed.

_10:25 AM_

Finally, we all got changed and out the door. We were walking over to Miley's house when we noticed a few older guys across the street looking at us funny.

"Just keep moving," I said quickly to them. The nodded and began 'chatting' and 'laughing' about some joke. I laughed along with them until I noticed the two guys walking towards us.

"So what are a bunch of fine looking girls like you doing alone on such a beautiful morning?" one asked.

"Avoiding you," Jamie said.

"Funny," the other growled.

"I don't like funny, do you Jared?" the first asked.

"No Ben, I don't like funny," the one called Jared said. Ben reached around Miley's shoulder and put his arm around her. She quickly shoved it off.

"Get off me you freak!" she yelled, trying to get away. He grabbed her wrist.

"No one tells me what to do," he growled. He pulled her towards him fiercely.

"Stop it!" she yelled, slapping him on the cheek. His eyes flashed in anger. By this time, Jared had already gotten a hold of Jamie and was holding her back as well. Ben slapped her back even harder.

"No one tells me what to do," he said. Miley winced and held her cheek with her free hand.

"You did not just do that," I growled.

"No, I didn't, I'm just a figure of your imagination," he said sarcastically, "What are you gonna do about it anyways, Barbie doll?"

"I don't know, I was thinking about letting you hurt my friends," I said back, equally sarcastic.

"Good, cuz that's what we had planned," Jared said, trying to kiss Jamie. She pulled back in disgust.

"That's it!" I yelled. I went up to Ben and grabbed his collar from behind. He quickly let go of Miley and turned on me.

"Oh, so little Barbie girl wants some action as well?" he asked.

"I don't want it, but you're gonna get it," I said. I punched him in the face and kicked him as hard as I could in the crotch. He yelped in pain and bent over.

"Run, Miley!" I said, pointing over towards Oliver's house. She nodded and ran quickly. I turned towards Jared, who was still holding Jamie. Jamie had a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Face it, Barbie, you can't beat me," he said, still holding onto Jamie's shirt roughly.

"Yea, cuz I didn't just beat up your friend there," I said, pointing to the figure on the ground. Jared laughed.

"Yea, but he's a wimp," he began. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the face. He went to punch me back but I ducked and he fell forward. Jamie pushed him down and kicked him too in the crotch.

"Let's go!" I said. Suddenly, we heard sirens.

"Freeze!" someone yelled. I turned around and saw two cop cars with a cop climbing out of each one. One, a lady, held her gun out towards the boys on the ground.

"Are you Jared and Ben Poliski?" she asked. Ben lifted his head.

"Yes," he said. Jared slapped him.

"No, sorry. He's just a bit woozy. These girls here, they just started hitting us!" he said, sticking out his lower lip.

"Do you have any ID with you?" the other cop asked.

"Yes," Ben said. Jared slapped him again.

"No, sorry, we must have left it at home," Jared said. The man cop picked up a wallet and opened it.

"Then why does this say Jared Poliski?" he asked. I smirked as I remembered his wallet falling out when I punched him.

"You two are under arrest for harmful nature to 6 other women in the county and lying to a police officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law," the woman cop said, pulling Ben up and putting him in handcuffs. The man cop got Jared in a pair of handcuffs with a fight. He shoved Jared into the car and drove the two to the police station.

"Do you girls mind coming down with me to the station? We need you to answer some questions," the lady cop, Officer Daniels, said. We nodded.

"Wait- the person who called said there were three of your girls out here," she said.

"Oh, Miley left. She ran off in that direction," I said. We searched and quickly found Miley hiding behind a bush.

"Sorry," Miley said, brushing off her shorts.

"It's alright. You girls did the right thing," Officer Daniel said. A sudden realization came over me.

"Who called?" I asked.

"Someone who could see you from above, so I'm guessing one of the houses up there. I think they said there name was Oliver, but I'm not sure," Officer Daniels said. I looked at Miley in pure disbelief.

"Let's just go before I start eating the foliage," Jamie said. We laughed, got in the car and rode down to the station.

_11:32 AM_

After about an hour of questions and phone calls to our parents, we were free to go.

"FINALLY!" Jamie yelled running down the street. She ran past my house, past Oliver's house and nearly past Miley's house. She stopped, sniffed the air and pointed to her Miley's door.

"THERE BE MY PANCAKES!!!!" she yelled. She ran inside with us following quickly. Jamie hopped up on the stool and began eating a plate of pancakes that were sitting there.

"Nice to see you, Jamie. I see you haven't changed a bit—and still as skinny as a flagpole!" Robbie Ray joked. Jamie grinned at him.

"Do I get pancakes?" I asked eagerly. Robbie Ray stacked up three on top of each other and gave them to me. I quickly poured syrup on them and grabbed some bacon.

"Yummm…" I said, stuffing my mouth. Miley just rolled her eyes and grabbed a plate full of pancakes, poured syrup on them and started eating. Soon enough, Jackson came downstairs.

"Hey, ugly, stinky and disgusting older brother. What brings you out of your cave?" Jamie asked sweetly. Jackson just groaned.

"Dad, how could you let her into this house?" Jackson said. Jamie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Just because I beat you up back then doesn't mean you have to hate me," Jamie laughed. Jackson pouted.

"Yes I do," he said. Jamie laughed again.

"Excuse me, Miley, can I use your bathroom?" Jamie asked.

"Sure. Down the hall, take a right and it's the first door on the left," Miley said. Jamie thanked her and hopped down from her stool. Jackson was silently watching her.

_Dang, that girl's changed. She's really… hot? No, I can't think that about my little sister's friend! Oh, screw it, yes I can… _Jackson thought as Jamie was leaving.

A/N- Okay, so this was a bit longer than others. I know. Now, I need to know your thoughts—should Jamie and Jackson get together or not? I'm running out of plotline… Thanks for all the reviews so far though! You know how much I love someone else's opinion.


End file.
